Marine Ecto-8
The Marine Ecto-8 Ray Stantz (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Lost Island Rising Level "Over radio, as Rookie reaches end of tracks at old docks and debris falls off" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Ray Stantz says: "Guys, there's way too much dangerous debris falling in here! I've got to take Marine Ecto-8 out where it's safer." (also known as Ecto-H20 and Ecto-8) Ray Stantz (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Lost Island Rising Level "Near end of opening cinematic after stalagmite almost hits Ecto-8" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Ray Stantz says: "If Ecto-8 sinks, we're sunk, too." is a boat that is used to get to Shandor Island. History Primary Canon After some trial and error, Ray Stantz managed to complete an iteration that stayed above the ocean, despite what his team mates thought. The Ecto-8 was utilized during the Shandor Incident when the Ghostbusters searched for the final Mandala node located somewhere on the Hudson River. Once Shandor Island was in sight, Ray was forced to drop the others off and circle back for them or risk letting Ecto-8 get sunk by the unique geography. Once the Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar was defeated by the Ghostbusters, the island began sinking. The Ghostbusters hurried back to the docks and boarded Ecto-8. Secondary Canon Marine Ecto-8 was kept in dry storage at the Warehouse on account it scared the fish. Ray Stantz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7" (2013) (Comic p.12). Ray says: "It..ah..it scares the fish." One summer, Marine Ecto-8 was utilized in the John Milton case. Ray did a pre-trip check and determined it was seaworthy. After a short hop to launch, Ray disembarked with Peter Venkman and Kylie Griffin. Kylie piloted Ecto-8 for one hour then it made rough contact with the ice mass around the John Milton. The trio exited Ecto-8 and investigated the ghost ship. Kylie later returned and observed the John Milton as Peter and Ray released the ghost of Francis Harding at his father's grave. After Rodefhiri was captured in five Traps, an alternate storage method was selected to avoid contamination of other entities in the Containment Unit. Winston Zeddemore drove Marine Ecto-8 across a river and dumped the Traps, sealed in crates filled with cement, overboard. A couple weeks into the Tiamat incident, the Ghostbusters took the Marine Ecto-8 to Hart Island to investigate a surge in P.K.E. activity. After an overlap of two dimensions became apparent, a dimensional tear appeared in the sky above Ellis Island. The Ghostbusters were called. They took Marine Ecto-8 after packing several pieces of equipment onboard, including the Proton Bazooka, Megatrap, and Ecto-4. Erin Gilbert got an idea to seal the tear with the controlled explosion of a trap. She and Ray ran back to Marine Ecto-8. Ray found the Megatrap but knew it wouldn't be enough to fully discorporate the reintegrated entity they were fighting. Erin anticipated this and grabbed the Proton Bazooka. Ray took off in Ecto-4 with the Megatrap in tow. Description The Marine Ecto-8 has the same technical equipment that Ecto-1 has but it has the digital announcement boards on each side on the boat's roof, broadcasting Ghostbusters job advertisements, specials, and their phone number JL5-2020. The boat's roof is equipped with similar gadgets that the Ecto-1's are. Trivia *Marine Ecto-8 was originally an unused idea from early drafts of the first movie.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "The upstate NY location and boat were things that he had created in some form for the movie, but it never made it in." *There are early prototypes of Marine Ecto-8 being driven around.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "The boat was something that Dan wanted. He always wanted a GB boat in the movies and really felt the game was the perfect place to introduce it. It was a great part of the story. We had early prototypes of driving the Ecto-1 and the boat but they did not end up in the game." *Marine Ecto-8 appears on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 Cover A and the cover of Ghostbusters Volume 6. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Marine Ecto-8 is featured. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Lost Island Rising Level Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 References Gallery Primary Canon Ecto8.jpg|side view showing Ghostbusters logo MarineEcto8nearShandorIslandGBTVGRVsc01.png| MarineEcto8nearShandorIslandGBTVGRVsc02.png| MarineEcto8nearShandorIslandGBTVGRVsc03.png| MarineEcto8nearShandorIslandGBTVGRVsc04.png| MarineEcto8nearShandorIslandGBTVGRVsc05.png| MarineEcto8nearShandorIslandGBTVGRVsc06.png| GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland03.jpg MarineEcto8TVGRVLostIslandRising1stCinematicNearHit.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland05.jpg Secondary Canon MarineEcto8SV01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) MarineEcto8SV02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) MarineEcto8IDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 MarineEcto8IDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 MarineEcto8IDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 MarineEcto8IDW04.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #7 Cover A MarineEcto8IDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 MarineEcto8IDW06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 MarineEcto8IDW07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 MarineEcto8IDW08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 MarineEcto8IDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 MarineEcto8IDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 MarineEcto8IDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 MarineEcto8IDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 MarineEcto8IDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 MarineEcto8IDWCrossingOverIssue5CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Behind The Scenes MarineEcto8Asset01.jpg MarineEcto8Asset02.jpg MarineEcto8Asset03.jpg MarineEcto8Asset04.jpg MarineEcto8Asset05.jpg MarineEcto8Asset06.jpg MarineEcto8Asset07.jpg MarineEcto8Asset08.jpg MarineEcto8Asset09.jpg MarineEcto8IDWSketch.jpg|Sketch from Volume 2 Issue #7 Cover A Category:Vehicles Category:GB:TVG Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles